Ferrari SF15-T
|engine = 059/4 V6T |displacement = 1600 |length = |width = |height = 950 |designer = Simone Resta (Chief Designer) |years = |constructors = |races = 19 |wins = 3}} The Ferrari SF15-T was a Formula One racing car designed by that competed in the 2015 Formula One season, with its drivers being Sebastian Vettel and Kimi Räikkönen. After Fernando Alonso departed from the team due to poor results at the end of the season, Sebastian Vettel joined the team as Alonso's replacement. Despite Räikkönen failed to finish on the podium, he was retained for another year. The car was codenamed "Project 666" just before the unveiling of the new name. On 26 January 2015, the car's name was unveiled as SF15-T (S'cuderia '''F'errari 20'''15 'T'urbo). The SF15-T was launched on January 30, 2015 along with 's C34. The car would secure 3 victories throughout the season, all scored by Vettel. Season review After a miserable 2014 season where the Maranello-based Ferrari team failed to win any race, the team has been organised for the 2015 season. Stefano Domenicali left the team in April 2014, Marco Mattiacci was replaced by Maurizio Arrivabene as the Team Director, Nikolas Tombazis was replaced by Simone Resta as the Chief Designer and Fernando Alonso left the team and was replaced by Sebastian Vettel. Ferrari started their 2015 season at the . During qualifying, Sebastian Vettel qualified fourth and Räikkönen fifth on the grid, During the race, Vettel went on to finish in third in his first race for Ferrari, meanwhile Räikkönen retired from the race on lap 40 due to a botched pitstop which caused the left rear tyre to be loosened. At the next race in Malaysia, Sebastian Vettel took his first Formula One win with Scuderia Ferrari, being one of the Ferrari drivers to take a race win on their début season with the team. In the , Räikkönen was frustrated by a car not giving him space under blue flags, prompting out the message "Come on, get that McLaren out of the way!". Vettel eventually finished third in the race after being under pressure from his team-mate in the closing stages. Kimi Räikkönen finished on the podium at the next race in Bahrain for the first time since the 2013 Korean Grand Prix and also the first time since the 2009 Italian Grand Prix for Ferrari. In the , Räikkönen was again frustrated by a car not giving him the space to pass by under blue flags. At the , Räikkönen was involved in a first-lap crash with 's Fernando Alonso, knocking them both out of the race. At the , both Vettel and Räikkönen qualified third and fifth respectively. In the race, Vettel got a great start coming into the first corner, and going into Turn 2, Räikkönen passed Nico Rosberg for second, giving Ferrari an one-two lead in the opening stages of the race. Räikkönen lost one of his front cameras on lap 19, opting not to change his front wing. On lap 42, Räikkönen started to suffer engine problems, and after the safety car period, Räikkönen's race was finally over, ending Ferrari's possible chances of finishing one-two without any single mechanical problem. Vettel still continued to lead the race, being under pressure from Nico Rosberg and Daniel Ricciardo during the closing stages of the race. Eventually, he won the race, taking his 41st Formula One victory and equalling Ayrton Senna's record set 22 years ago. The was Ferrari's 900th Grand Prix since their first ever season in . But qualifying was poor for the team, with Räikkönen failing to set a qualifying time in Q2 and Vettel only managing a ninth place. In the race, Vettel was about to finish third after being under pressure from 's Romain Grosjean, but a tyre puncture on lap 42 at the Kemmel Straight ended up with an angry Vettel, upset over the tyre puncture and even swearing in a BBC interview. The next race in Italy saw Räikkönen qualify on the front row with Vettel in third, but a near-stall start from Räikkönen saw him drop to the back of the grid. Vettel eventually finished second in the race behind Lewis Hamilton of Mercedes. In the , Vettel set his first pole position with Ferrari after Mercedes struggled throughout the weekend. Vettel led throughout the race despite two safety cars were deployed. Even if Vettel started from pole and won the race, he eventually did not get a possible Grand Slam, as the fastest lap was set by 's Daniel Ricciardo on lap 52. At the , Räikkönen was hit by 's Valtteri Bottas as an "act of revenge" by the fellow Finn, retiring from the race afterwards. Vettel had a poor start to the race, having a puncture from Daniel Ricciardo's Red Bull and had to retire on lap 50 after spinning and crashing out. This marked Ferrari's first double-retirement since the 2006 Australian Grand Prix. Both drivers kept up their good momentum at the final two races of the season, with Vettel achieving a third place at the and a fourth place after starting 19th, behind his team-mate Kimi Räikkönen, who finished off the season in third place. Race Victories Trivia The SF15-T is featured in the racing simulation video game Assetto Corsa, along with the Ferrari F138 for the Red Pack DLC. Complete Formula One Results Notes |} Category:Cars Category:Ferrari Cars Category:2015 Cars